


Birthday Boy

by wiseplant



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseplant/pseuds/wiseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He groaned. "Joe, what are you-"<br/>His breath caught in his throat when the smaller boy firmly palmed at his member, stroking it through his boxers.<br/>"It's your birthday," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "and I'm gonna suck you off." And Caspar would be damned if didn't let him.</p><p>or</p><p>joe gives caspar a birthday blowjob, because that's what mates are for, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

 

 

The door to Caspar's room creaked open as Joe slipped into the room, eyeing the blonde boy's sleeping form under the covers. 

He was lying on his back, legs splayed out. Already in the perfect position for what Joe is planning to do to him. 

The smaller boy crawled into the bed, lifting up the covers to reveal Caspar's lower half. He slid down to his boxers, and began playing with the waistband, letting it slap against his hips. He wanted him to be awake for this. 

Caspar blinked awake, eyes slowly finding the boy at his hips. 

He groaned. "Joe, what are you-"

His breath caught in his throat when the smaller boy firmly palmed at his member, stroking it through his boxers. 

"It's your birthday," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "and I'm gonna suck you off." And Caspar would be damned if didn't let him.

Joe searched his face for any signs of disapproval, before slowly sliding his boxes down, freeing his already semi-hard length. He wrapped his fingers around the base and began stroking it, He teasingly licked at the tip before wrapping his lips around it and swirling his tongue over it. 

Caspar groaned and reached out to tangled his fingers in the boy's hair, pulling slightly, silently asking for more. The smaller boy obliged, sinking his mouth lower onto his cock, taking as much of his length until he reached the base, and the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head, trying not to gag as he deepthroated his roommate's cock. 

The blonde tilted his head back and moaned loudly. "So good, Joe." 

He gazed up at him through wet lashes, blue eyes glistening with tears. Caspar brushed the smaller boy's fringe out of his face, continuing on with his gentle praises. He pulled off his length, gasping for air as he went in and licked a stripe up along the shaft. He took it into his hand, jerking him off and rubbing his thumb against the tip earning a moan from Caspar. He took the thick cock into his mouth once again, taking as much of the length as he could, before going back up again and sucking the head into his mouth. 

"Fuck, m' close." 

That motivated him to quicken his pace, determined to make the boy come. He bobbed his head, jerking off what he didn't have in his mouth. Obscene noises flooded the room as Caspar let out low moans, thighs trembling as he neared his orgasm. He pulled at the boy's hair, causing him to let out a whimper. A few final thrusts up into his mouth and he was coming, spurting into Joe's mouth. He swallowed it down with ease, furrowing his brows a bit at the taste and pulled off with a pop. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling cheekily. "Was that to your liking? I even swallowed it for you." he smirked, voice a bit hoarse as he spoke. 

"Fuck yes it was, you should wake me up with that more often. I'd much prefer it over an air-horn or silly string to the face." 

"Yeah I bet you'd like that every morning, huh? You're just lucky it's your birthday today." he smirked and licked his lips, tasting him in his mouth still. 

*

Later on, a few friends came over for Caspar's birthday, some of them bearing gifts. They sat around the table, drinking a bit of champagne as everyone gave Caspar his gifts.

"Did you get anything for Caspar, Joe?" Oli asked.

"Yeah, he already gave it to me." Caspar winked.

Joe sputtered on his drink, coughing loudly. Oli raised his eyebrows.

No one dared to press further, going by the red that tinted Joe's cheeks and the smirk splayed out on Caspar's face.

Everyone could pretty much sense something was going on between the two, But Caspar and Joe haven't even discussed it with each other. They were friends, and sometimes they liked to get each other off. That's all they knew, and that was good enough. For now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's caspar's birthday today as i'm writing this, happy birthday! i pray that you never find this. sorry for writing smutty fanfiction about you and your roommate, i hope you don't mind.  
> i haven't wrote in ages so i'm definitely a bit rusty, but let me know if you liked it, as i might write a second part to this.


End file.
